


Ashes to Ashes

by jcai5580



Series: A Painless Death AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcai5580/pseuds/jcai5580
Summary: The rage was present, always there, trying to break its way out of Victor’s cage. Victor wouldn’t let it. Not until he got what was his. And he got what was his back.This is a sequel to A Painless Death, which I recommend reading first!After the escape, how far will it take for freedom to come within their reach?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia & Ji Guang-Hong, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: A Painless Death AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047376
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. A New Life

Yuuri was exhausted. He just finished sweeping and mopping the floor while his coworker was cleaning the machines. Yuuri was embarrassed to admit that he forgot her name again. She had introduced herself to him twice but the name just couldn’t stick. He wasn’t going to ask her for it again, though. She was cute, with reddish brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was about as tall as him, Yuuri noted. 

She and Yuuri were listening to music as they finished closing down the shop for the day. Yuuri had been nervous, it’d been months since he had a real job. When she interviewed Yuuri, he became so flustered trying to explain his lack of work history that she had to stop him and tell him to breathe. It was embarrassing. But she saw something in Yuuri, his kindness and ability to listen to direction, as a sign that he’d be a perfect fit. Yuuri had been shocked when she offered him the job outright as soon as the interview ended.

“I’m almost done, Yuuri, but if you want to head out now, feel free,” she said, noticing a figure outside the front door. He seemed to be Yuuri’s friend, always coming to pick him up or drop him off at work if it was dark. Yuuri assured her that they weren’t dating, that he was a brother to him before wistfully stopping, trapped in the past for a moment. She had had to nudge him to continue on with their conversation, his face flushing afterward.

“A-are you sure?” Yuuri said as he put the mop and bucket back in the closet where it belonged. It was a small supply closet, filled with cleaning supplies on black shelves. He didn’t want her to think he wasn’t a hard worker, willing to take the easy way out and leave as soon as possible. He enjoyed the job already.

“I’ll be out in ten minutes, don’t worry. I’ll see you on Friday! Be prepared, we’re very busy Friday nights!” She shouted as Yuuri headed in the back to grab his backpack. He walked back to the front and smiled and waved as he walked out the door, happy to have a day off tomorrow. True, it had only been a week and a half since he started this job, most of the days he worked had been training, learning the ropes from her and other coworkers, the biggest one was making the drinks. Yuuri had taken to it quite fast, something he was really happy about. He’d told Otabek and Yuri about it, now they both expected him to make their coffee in the morning, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. He did it, though, after having put Yuri and Otabek through so much in the past few months.

Otabek was leaning against a streetlight, looking at his phone. When he heard the door open, he pocketed the phone.  _ I’ll go pick up that from the grocery store before we get back _ , Otabek thought as he saw the smile on Yuuri’s face. A warmth filled him, glad that Yuuri was enjoying his job.  _ Getting better slowly, slowly ... _

“Sorry to make you wait, Otabek!” Yuuri walked over to him, letting himself get used to the humidity outside. The shop was air-conditioned and Yuuri hated the heat and humidity. Living in the Japan in the summer had been a nightmare for him. He spent the month of August indoors as much as he could, sitting under the air conditioner. Now that Otabek was making decent money, Otabek let Yuuri run his air-conditioning through the night, Yuuri was ecstatic!

“No problem, Yuuri,” Otabek gave him a pat on the head and the two started to walk back to their apartment, “Yuri requested a pick-up from the grocery store, mind if we stop?” Otabek asked.

“Of course!” Yuri had recently gotten into cooking and now he was cooking every night. Some nights had been … interesting … to say the least. But he was learning, Otabek and Yuuri conceited, and they did their best to support him. The past few nights had been amazing in both the quality and the taste of the food, Otabek was proud. Yuri was a quick learner, seeing his smile after making a good dish was infectious. It made him feel so happy!

Yuuri and Otabek made small talk, walking into the grocery store in high spirits. It was then that, Yuuri, taking just a second to look over at Otabek as he talked, bumped into someone.

  
  


*****

  
  


Yuuri felt himself walk directly into someone, throwing himself backwards as soon as the collision was finished, falling backwards onto the ground. He started to apologize profusely but he was taken aback. They boy, it was the only way he could really describe him, was short, shorter than Yuuri. He had a shock of bright red hair, it drew itself to Yuuri’s eyes right away. Yuuri then rushed out, “I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!”

The boy laughed and waved him off, a smile on his lips, “Oh, don’t worry about it! I’m fine!” He felt Otabek by his side, helping to raise him back up to his feet.

“Oh, who is this?” The boy asked with a hint of inquisitiveness in his voice, “Your boyfriend?” Yuuri all but choked on his words but Otabek provided a small laugh.

“We’re friends,” Otabek said softly. Yuuri was back on his feet and trying to will the redness of embarrassment out of his face.

“Oh, okay! That’s really cool,” The boy babbled before a light went off within his head, Yuuri and Otabek could almost see it, “Do you guys live around here? I just moved to this area and I don’t know anything about it!”

Yuuri gave Otabek a look. Otabek’s stare was blank. Yuuri sighed in his head. Otabek was sizing this kid up, it seemed. Never trusting. Never for a second giving anyone the benefit of the doubt.

“Maybe. Why?” Otabek’s tone was stern but Yuuri detected the hint of worry. It had been a while since Otabek had felt like someone was watching them, this new kid seemed to be the target of that focus.

Yuuri waved a hand in front of his face, “Not really. I work close to hear, though.” Yuuri heard the look Otabek gave him, one of anger.  _ Remember, Yuuri, above all else, lie. About where we live. Where you work. Everything. Especially when meeting new, unfamiliar people. _ Yuuri would get a talking to later, for sure.

“Really! That’s great, I can come and see you sometime!” The boy gave a toothy grin, followed with a thumbs up. “Where is it?”

Otabek stood in front of Yuuri, taking over the conversation. He thought he impressed upon Yuuri the importance of not being upfront! That in order to stay safe, the three of them had to lie to strangers. It was necessary!

“I’m sorry, but Yuuri misspoke. He doesn’t work around here, he got fired earlier,” Otabek put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “He’s a little … tender about it.”

The boy ran closer to Yuuri before giving him a hug, knocking the wind out of Yuuri in its force. Otabek knew that creating a scene would be a problem so he kept still, hand still on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry! I’m sure you’ll find another job soon!” The boy let go of Yuuri and backed up, a twinkle in his eye.

“My name is Ken, I’m sure I’ll see you around here!” The boy waved and practically skipped off, leaving Yuuri and Otabek with puzzled looks on their faces.

  
  


*****

  
  


The two made their purchases with utmost speed, Otabek and Yuuri running around the store, grabbing the couple items that they had come for. They didn’t see Ken again, for that Yuuri was grateful. Otabek was suspicious and wary of the boy, his too bright tone and actions, the way that Otabek thought he was trying to worm his way in. Yuuri felt none of this danger nor panic.

“That’s why you wouldn’t make a good bodyguard, Yuuri. Too trusting,” Otabek gave him a small tick of upturned lips, the Otabek smile as he saw it, and the two continued back to their place. Otabek was making it a longer walk, however, convinced that Ken was tracking them. He made sure to check his and Yuuri’s clothes as well for bugs, but none were attached to their clothes.

“Maybe he’s just friendly, Otabek, really,” Yuuri whispered as the two took another random turn.

“In my experience, Yuuri, no one is that friendly. Everyone would rather be left alone,” Otabek kept his pace quick, Yuuri trying his best to keep up, “So allow me my suspicions, please. It’ll help me worry less if I’m in control here.”

Yuuri nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry.”

Otabek took another quick turn to the left, Yuuri on his heels. He turned his head back and nodded at him, “No need to apologize.”

Yuuri nodded back and the two continued on in silence. Luckily it had always been a comfortable silence between them. Yuuri remembered the first afternoon that Otabek had watched him, it was so … uncomfortable. Yuuri was wholly convinced that Otabek was a spy for  _ him, _ nothing in his mind could change it at the time. There were spies everywhere in that house, Yuuri presumed, and no one was to be trusted.

How silly that seemed now, knowing that Otabek cared about him so much. Yuuri had never had a brother before but he thought that Otabek was even better than one. Yuri was also a close friend now, something that seemed impossible after their first meeting. After all the name-calling, Yuuri was sure that Yuri would have preferred him dead but now Yuuri and Yuri had, only a week ago, spent one night watching movies and talking to one another. It had been a lovely time, even Otabek was surprised to see how close the two became.

Otabek finally turned another corner and Yuuri was surprised to see their apartment building standing in front of him. He gave Otabek a surprised look and Otabek shrugged, heading towards the door. Yuuri’s mind kept turning over to Ken, that shock of bright red hair, and the distrust Otabek had in him. There were a lot of feelings popping up and Yuuri was nervous. For the first time in months Yuuri felt the creeping of  _ his  _ hands at play. He shuddered as he caught up to Otabek in their building, the two entering the elevator and letting the door close silently behind them.

  
  


*****

“Yes, that bodyguard was with him,” Minami answered, keeping his tone neutral, “No, I’m not sure about the other one. No mention.” Minami listened to the response on the other end.

“Yes, understood. How much time do I have? I need to buy his trust at the very least. The bodyguard is worthless, he’s already suspicious. But you said that that would happen,” Minami was bored of the conversation already. He just wanted to get back to the fun part. This was the worst.

“I know, I know. I’ll get him as soon as I can. Yes, I understand about the payment,” Minami was starting to get frustrated. He hated it when money was hung above his head. He was good at his job, one of the best if he did say so himself, but when clients tried to use money as an incentive, he lost so much respect for them. This was never about the money for Minami, though he would never not charge a client, but it was always a game. A game that Minami intended to win and win he had. Minami had the best track record of anyone in this business. He would admit that he’d only take on cases that a) were easy to do or b) were paying so much he was stupid not to and also were easy. Being a tracker like him wasn’t an easy job. But making it into a game, a puzzle, now that’s where the fun began.

“Understood. I’ll report in the next few days. I believe I know his workplace. I’ll meet him there again, I’m sure,” Minami’s mouth turned up, the pleasure of a good game infecting his mood.

“Yes, thank you, sir. Of course.” Minami hung up the phone and continued to sit on the rooftop of the building near to where Yuuri was staying. The game had been tough, Otabek was known for being sneaky. But, then again, he’d never met anyone as tough to beat as himself. The game was continually turning in Minami’s favor and Otabek hadn’t even realized it. Minami almost salivated at the thought.

Minami smiled and sat back down.  _ A few hours of surveillance and then we’re done for a few days. Wouldn’t want to spook that Yuuri, can’t damage the merchandise! _

  
  


*****

  
  


He put down the receiver slowly, running a hand through his hair.  _ He’s treating this too much like a goddamn  _ game!  _ I should’ve known better than to hire goddamn Kenjiro Minami. But he’s the best and that’s what  _ he  _ wanted. The best. _ The man grimaced, the pains coming back in his stomach.

The door behind him opened suddenly, a bright light pouring into the dark little office that the man used, slowly he turned around.

“My, my, my Leo, any good news?” Guang took little steps into the room until he stood in front of Leo, who remained seated at his desk.

“Minami talked with Yuuri today. First meeting,” Leo looked up at Guang, “It’s a good sign. Things are moving now.”

Guang sat himself in Leo’s lap, legs straddling both sides of Leo’s thighs, making a tight squeeze on the chair even tighter. Guang gave a small laugh.

“Wonderful! Happy to hear it,” Guang pressed a kiss into Leo’s cheek, before moving his lips closer to his ear, “My perfect little puppy.”

Leo tried his best not to react but he felt the shudder go up his spine. The mix of disgust and pleasure rolling into his body once more.

He hated Guang. He loved Guang. But he hated himself the most.

Guang kissed him, Leo lost the ability to think more. Like always. The hatred came back as did the lust. The duality of the two making Leo’s stomach twist into painful knots.


	2. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rage was present, always there, trying to break its way out of Victor’s cage. Victor wouldn’t let it. Not until he got what was his. And he got what was his back.

Yuuri walked in behind Otabek as Yuri made a noise from the kitchen. Otabek hurried over with what was bought, laying it out on the table as Yuuri slowly took off his backpack and shoes. He heard the low voices of Yuri and Otabek discussing something he was assuming that they didn’t want him to know.

Yuuri made noise as he went into the kitchen, the two finishing their conversation as he made his way into the room.

“Yuuri!” Yuri gave him a small wave as he continued to run around the kitchen. “I’m making something you’ll love tonight! I promise!” Yuri continued his odd hustle around the kitchen, seeming to do three things at once. Otabek laughed at it, finding it funny. Yuri had come upon new hobbies that Otabek had no idea had even interested him: cooking being the biggest surprise. He took to it easily, able to create wonderful things from simple recipes, changing them as he saw fit. In such a short span of time Yuri became a wonderful chef in his own right. Otabek had started to gently hint that maybe Yuri should think about going to culinary school and become a chef but Yuri quickly shot it down.

So Otabek thought.

It had been plaguing Yuri’s mind for a while now. The thought of cooking every night, making others happy with something as simple as food. Moving away from all the darkness of his past and putting his abilities to use in something, well, useful.

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri smiled and sat down at the table, his book where he left it. One thing Otabek and Yuri learned was to not move Yuuri’s books unless it were a fire hazard. Yuuri would get upset, not too much but enough that the two decided Yuuri’s books would stay where they were until moved by Yuuri to return to the library or likely to cause a fire. Whichever came first. Lately it had been the fire.

“How many books do you have to read this week, Yuuri?” Otabek asked, grabbing plates and forks and starting to set the table.

“Four. This is the fifth,” Yuuri said, eyes never leaving the page.

“With a job now you’ll have less time to read, huh?”

“Probably. Shush,” Yuuri gave him a quick glance and continued on, earning an airy laugh from Otabek. Yuri gave him a smile as well as he began to add the finishing touches to his dishes.

Yuuri continued to keep his eyes glued to the book, not registering Otabek placing a plate and fork in front of him.

Otabek and Yuri made small talk as Yuri continued to finish up and clean up around him. Otabek was on dishes this evening, so he wasn’t worried about the mess. Though he didn’t want it to be too ridiculous. He’d help clean up a bit. But only a bit! It was Otabel’s job after all.

Within five minutes, the dishes were out on the table and Yuri and Otabek were sitting, trying to coax Yuuri’s attention off of the page. It took almost a minute, a new record for the two of them.

“Let’s eat!” Yuri smiled and began to take some food. There were always various dishes, some looking straight out of a picture, others looking a little … nerve-wracking. But they’d always been enjoyable. Otabek never complained, even when Yuri made a more … creative dish.

“Yuuri, try this first, please!” Yuri smiled and handed him one. What it was, Yuuri couldn’t say. He took it and, with caution, took a bite. The flavor exploded in his mouth, memories rushing by as chewed and swallowed as fast as he could, “This is _katsudon_!” He gave Yuri a wide smile.

“It’s a _katsudon pirozhki,_ actually. I worked on it all afternoon! Is it okay?” Yuri held his breath. The way that Yuuri had talked about _katsudon_ made it out to be the most delectable, amazing dish in the world. Trying to replicate it seemed crazy but Yuri was willing to try. Yuri was quite proud of Yuuri getting a job. He’d been so anxious, worried that no one was ever going to call him back, that he’d be living on Otabek and Yuri’s money for the rest of his life, making his anxiety worse. Yuri threw Otabek a smile and looked back at Yuuri, whose eyes were streaming with tears.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Otabek was out of his seat and by Yuuri’s side, but Yuuri let out a laugh, tears still flowing.

“D-Don’t worry! I … I’m so happy!” Yuuri put down the _pirozhki_ on his plate, rubbing his eyes to get the tears out. “This … reminds me of my Mom’s … ” Yuuri said in a hushed tone. Yuri was stunned. That was the nicest thing he’d ever heard from Yuuri. It struck him to his core, a beam of pride unlike any other.

Otabek laughed and patted Yuuri on his back, “You scared us for a moment, Yuuri. But I’m happy that you’re happy.”

Yuuri nodded. He was happy. It was real happiness. How strange. He remembered a time when he was utterly unable to fathom what happiness meant, in the past but especially in the future.

  
  


*****

  
  


Victor awoke. Well, that’s not really accurate, Victor never felt like he was asleep. He just kind of … stopped. And then started again. A machine. That’s what Chris had been calling him. Not to his face, behind his back. Whether or not it was an insult was yet to be seen, but Victor had to admit to the accuracy of his statement. Mila seemed to agree. But she was also upset at Victor, ready to throw him under the bus if she could ever do so.

Victor sighed. He rubbed his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. His room. How unusual. He hadn’t been in this room since - 

Victor stopped himself. He didn’t want the anger ruining his entire day once more. The anger was always lurking, an ever present beast, but he was starting to learn control. It took a while, much longer than he would have anticipated, but the control was almost perfected. The anger now usable at his will. The first two weeks had been … unpleasant to say the least. There was a lot of new furniture in the home, especially in Victor’s office. They had to bring someone in to fix the entire room after Victor’s … fury took hold.

He looked around. It didn’t look any different than it did in the past: a large bed, dressers, a small sitting area with a few chairs, a television, and a bookcase. The color scheme was a little different - perhaps the grey was lighter? - but overall, nothing much had changed. The feel of the room, on the other hand, was off. It was cold, quiet. Empty. Ever since - _the incident,_ as Chris referred to it, - Victor felt nothing but intense hatred in his heart. Or nothing. The days when he felt nothing were much easier.

Victor shook his head, refusing to deal with the thoughts. Today was a busy day, many plans to set in motion. Yakov had had too much control, nothing had happened in the past few months despite Yakov’s desire to do something, anything. Well, it was less than what Victor anticipated but still, control was control.

Victor got out of bed and headed toward the shower, running fingers through his hair. Matted once more. He sighed, closing the door behind him.

  
  


*****

  
  


When Victor made his way into his office, he saw Chris already lounging on a chair. He had a book but the title was obscured by the placement of his hands. It seemed rather old, part of the collection he housed in this room. Odd. Chris wasn’t really a reader by nature.

“Hello, Chris. Can I help you?”

Chris shut the book and placed it next to him, turning his head to face Victor. “Just checking on you, _mon amour_. You were quite reckless last night.” Chris laughed.

Victor waved his hand, unwilling to discuss it further. In truth, Victor had no memory of last night. Just the vague impression that he’d been drinking and had been allowed to drink far too much. He was, on principle, careful about his intake of alcohol. He didn’t want his senses to be too dull. You never knew when someone would decide to attack you. But the last few months had been … difficult. Slowly but surely it had been improving. Well … if improving meant time just moved forward at its continually plodding pace, then yes, he was improving. But the thought of … it was able to bring him to his knees in an instant.

“If you’ve nothing to do with me, I’d love for you to leave me alone,” Victor said as he sat down behind his desk, looking at some paperwork Yakov had left on it.

“Victor, I’m just concerned for you is all!” Chris grinned. He knew that grin. It was Chris’s way of trying to make him feel worse. But it was impossible at this point. He didn’t think it was possible to feel any worse than he did now. He couldn’t even think of _his_ name without pain and anger swelling inside him. More rage than anything. Not only had Guang been a rat, he’d taken off with his Yuuri. _HIS YUURI!_ He wanted to shriek at the indignation of the situation but alas, who would listen to Victor? He took a deep breath, the name always fanning the flames of rage within him.

It was unusual that Chris came alone, however. Since the incident, two people had been coming to check on Victor, usually Chris and Mila.

Mila was off with Sara, he presumed. She had fared the worst in the entire debacle. He did feel bad enough that when it came to killing Guang, she was allowed to choose the manner and be the one to end him. That had brought a smile to her face, Victor glad to have her back on his side.

Victor laced his fingers over his mouth, propping his elbows on the table, the storm of animosity started to take over his mind and his body. This made him more dangerous, blowing his filter out of the water. “Really, Chris. I’m rather busy today. Perhaps we can do this later?”

Chris stood up and walked over to his desk, relaxing against it once he got there. “I suppose. I’m leaving for a few days starting tomorrow. I’ll have my phone should you need me. I’ll return after the weekend.”

“Understood. Do be careful,” Victor tried to force the anger to dissipate, “Clean up any bodies and such.”

Chris winked, “Of course, _mon amour._ I’m a professional, aren’t I?” Chris gave a small wave as he walked out the door, Victor only looking back up when he heard the soft click of a door shut.

Victor clenched his fists suddenly. He threw the lamp off of the desk and it slammed into the wall. Victor didn’t have to look to know it was broken. The third one this month. _Yakov will probably try to lecture me again,_ Victor chuckled under his breath.

The rage was present, always there, trying to break its way out of Victor’s cage. Victor wouldn’t let it. Not until he got what was his. And he got what was his back.

  
  


*****

  
  


Leo felt his stomach turning over again. He’d locked himself in the bathroom under the ruse of taking a shower. He knew he’d have to start soon or else Guang would get suspicious. The last thing he needed was Guang invading his last bastion of private, personal space. He had a few minutes more before a shower with him was inevitable, Guang finding an excuse to join him, Leo assumed. But at least he could relax his pulse, try to clear the nausea out of his system for the time being.

Leo kicked himself again for his decisions. How he ended up here, how he was taken in so easily by Guang’s masterful rhetoric. It was like a slithering, oozing mass of self-hatred and sexual desire that took control of him, forcing himself to move toward Guang and stick to him like glue.He was ashamed. Leo felt a wave of revulsion took over once more. It was difficult to live like this.

A gentle rap on the door awakened him back to his painful reality. 

“Leo, why haven’t you started showering yet? Do you need help?” A playful tone came from Guang, Leo took a deep breath before answering him, “Just a second, I’m sorry!” Leo quickly undressed and turned the shower on. He didn’t even wait for the water to warm. He threw himself into the shower for a longer reprieve.

But it wouldn’t be long before Guang joined him anyway. Leo took another deep breath, willing himself to find some sort of peace. When he finally felt his heart stop pounding, he heard the door click open.

  
  


*****

  
  


The one aspect of the job that Chris hated the most was the way that Victor just expected things from him. And when he didn’t do it the right way, or rather the way that Victor had wanted it to be done, he was yelled at. Sometimes with a playful tone, sometimes just a straight message, but most of the time it involved yelling. Victor loved to yell and yell he did. Victor had a lot of anger and stress on his shoulders. Chris knew that, everyone knew that. But Victor liked to take out that anger on Chris more often than not. Chris was an easy target, he never fought back against Victor. There was no sense in it. Not if Chris wanted to live. But Victor’s moods at least had had a level of predictability in the past. 

Chris was ashamed to admit that hearing the lamp crash into the wall in the office had made him jump. He then relaxed his shoulders and turned his neck to the side, a loud _CRACK_ filling up the silence of the hallways. Since Victor’s … loss a couple of months ago, the house was painfully quiet. No one wanted to say a word and risk Victor becoming angry with them. Three guards, Michele included, had been backhanded or punched by Victor last week alone. Michele had been “too happy for Victor’s mood,” as Victor later explained it to Chris, and he wanted to bring him down a peg. Chris said nothing, nodding in acknowledgement, but was uncomfortable. Victor wasn’t a god, as much as he pretended to be, but he certainly acted like it.

Chris was already in trouble with Victor. He’d been told to find someone who could find Yuuri. He was convinced that he’d been stolen. Nothing could convince him otherwise. Chris was reluctant to hire anyone. If they couldn’t find Yuuri, which Chris suspected to be very possible, then Victor would do what he did best: kill them. And then probably Chris too. Chris was not one to tempt fate, so he slowly, very slowly, was looking into it. His first choice was already out on a mission, or so he’d been told. It wouldn’t surprise Chris to think that some would use that excuse in order to not have to work with Victor. Sure, he could pay well but would work whomever it was to the bone, the latter heavily outweighing the forner.

Chris kept his feet silent as he headed up to his rooms, trying to look forward to his trip. Or at least, he had until he talked to Victor. A touch of anxiety turned his stomach into knots. Victor was close to the edge, closer than Chris had ever seen. Chris needed to get out. He needed to get out soon. But how?

Chris walked up to the front of his door and opened it, letting it snap closed behind him as he sat down in a chair. He looked at his bed and saw the suitcase on top, already ready to go.

 _Let’s try not to think of this now. Let’s try to have fun, shall we?_ Chris couldn’t help but laugh. He never thought he’d want to forget about work. That Victor would be the main cause of his stress. What an insane idea.

Chris forced himself to stand back up and walked to his bag. He stood in front of his bag and, without warning, slapped himself in the face, hard.

 _No more Victor. No more whining. Enough._ Chris didn’t feel the pain welling in his cheek. He simply gathered the rest of his belongings and walked out the room, dreading his return.

  
  


*****

  
  


Yuuri was lying in bed having just placed his book on his end table. It was rather late, Yuuri had gotten pulled too much into the story he was reading. But he looked around the room, felt the warmth and happiness he was surrounded by, and smiled. He took off his glasses and laid his head to rest, finally remembering what happiness felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to come back late to this!
> 
> Sadly I'm going to become even more busy soon. Grad school whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Hahaha, but my goal is still to finish this. It will take time but I have some good ideas (finally!!) on the direction to take this story.
> 
> Thanks for all your support and again, sorry about the wait. I can say it will probably not be the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! Any ideas or constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
